I Belong to the Sea!
by StainedBlackGlass
Summary: (Reuploaded) Something strange happens to our main protagonists one night. They are mysteriously taken to the sea and wake up with mermaid tails. It's up to them to find out who their kidnappers were and if they'll ever get back home again.
1. Chapter 1

**I Belong to the Sea!**

* * *

**AN:** Our main trio is captured mysteriously and find each other on a beach outside the walls, far away from titans and the dangers of life. They explore the sea while trying to discover who transformed them. They have only each other and some mermaid friends but together they can solve the mystery**~StainedBlackGlass**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Armin used to love mermaids when he was a boy. He had found many books about them and was fascinated by them, by their long hair, by their beautiful, shimmering tails, all the mystery surrounding their existence, all he wanted to do was to visit the ocean and look for them to find out if they were real.

It was mid-noon. The sun was low and dark in the sky casting a warm glow onto pavement below Armin as he sat alone by the river reading a book called The Little Mermaid. It was about a mermaid who fell in love with a prince and dreamed to live on land. Armin looked at the sun setting over the wall. It was beautiful, it painted the skies a pale pink that glowed against the clouds. Armin saw his two best friends Eren and Mikasa heading his way, they had been outside his line of sight all day and were glad to see him at last.

"Armin!"

Eren called out as he ran up towards his friend to hug him. "What are you reading?" Eren asked him.

"The Little Mermaid... it's about a mermaid and..." Eren cut in.

"Mermaids?! Hahaha... oh Armin, you know you'll never find one right?" "Yeah Eren, I know... but we can all dream can't we? Once we explore outside the walls one day we could visit the ocean"

That was the last time they spoke to each other before they could only recall brief memories about being carried somewhere while they had gone to sleep that night. Carried to a strange beach. They were first injected with a strange drug they had never seen before, stripped, gagged and dragged outside the walls by mysterious people. Once they had woke up they were hit by a wave of nausea and a wave of seawater. Armin was the first to wake. He slowly opened one eye and he could see that he was no longer in his bed. He felt cold. It was then that he realised that he was wearing nothing, just lying out on sand. _Wait!_ He thought_ SAND?! _He sat up and looked around him, a cool gust of wind hitting his chest as he did. It was the first time he had _ever_ seen sand! _We must be on a beach!_ He thought! He tried to stand up but his legs felt limp, like they weren't there. Armin looked at his legs and to his shock, he found that his legs had disappeared and been replaced with a tail! A turquoise blue mermaid's tail covered in glistening scales and fins! _A tail! His dreams had come true! _He lightly touched it to see that it was real and he wasn't just dreaming. It _was_ real! He was a merman with a beautiful blue tail! _A tail! He had a tail!_

He turned to his side to see Eren and Mikasa, both with tails just like him, fast asleep on the beach!

"Eren! Mikasa!"

He shouted

"Wake up!"

It took a few moments but Eren and then Mikasa slowly got up and were stunned when they realised like him that they had grown tails!

"Armin!" Mikasa shouted

"What's happened? Where are we?!" questioned Eren.

He looked at his emerald green tail. Both boys were quite comfortable being without shirts but Mikasa was not since she was a girl. She covered up her breasts with her arms as she tried to pull her way over to the two of them.

"Eren, Armin... what happened to us?"

"Mikasa, we should get into the water before we dehydrate! I've heard it happen before, if a fish is out of water for too long it all dries up and dies!"

Armin shouted. They all agreed and dragged themselves into the ocean. Each of them could find that they could breathe underwater which was a strange feeling. They had gills and fins which allowed them to swim with ease further down into the water.

Mikasa swayed her tail about. Eren thought it was beautiful how her ruby scales shimmered and glittered. She was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, now that she was topless and had a mermaid tail. She covered her chest in embarrassment. "Eren, stop looking!" Armin held in a giggle.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I'll help find you something you can wear if it's uncomfortable for you"

"But how?!"

Eren said "How are you going to find her a top to wear out in the ocean genius?!"

"I have an idea you guys"

The other two looked up

"Mikasa, if there is a shipwreck there are usually plenty of materials lying about that I could make into a top"

"You're serious?"

Mikasa decided that it was the best choice considering they were mermaids and could not go outside the water.

"Alright, but _you'll_ have to do it Armin"

"I'll help too!" Eren said as he swam over to Armin and grabbed his friend's hand.

"We'll both fetch you something to wear, unless of course you're fine with being topless!"

Eren laughed and Mikasa gave him a playful whack with her tail.

"Oh stop it Eren!"

* * *

_**(This will the only chapter left unwritten, I simply had to make changes to my writing format since I'm still new at this, so I apologise.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(The chapters ahead are rewritten to adjust my format of my writing. I'm not so good with putting my words all together and keeping the characters well, in character. Sorry if this causes any bother.)**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

The three of them had now been in the water for an hour and had only recently found shelter inside a cave at the bottom of the sea bed, covered in seaweed fronds and anemones. Armin had figured that it would be good to find a place for them to rest before night fell again since the sea was just as dangerous as the world above. Mikasa and Eren looked at each other, then looked towards Armin.

"You'll go out first, agreed?" She said. "You know more about the sea than either of us, you're the smartest"

"But... Mikasa, I'm not very strong! What if I run into any danger?!"

She patted his shoulder affectionately "Then you'll be able to outsmart anything that comes your way, don't be afraid" She said before quickly kissing him on the cheek. "You'll be just fine"

Armin blushed, he was shy around girls, even if it was Mikasa.

"Alright, thanks guys!" He perked up and gave them a friendly smile and a wave before he left.

As he swam out through the cave, the colour of the water had changed from that of a murky blue to a sunset pink. He looked up at the gentle waves of the water above, rays of light hitting the surface and casting a glow into the sea around him. It was so warm and beautiful, he had never felt anything like it. As Armin was chosen to scout ahead first to find anything that could help Mikasa, he couldn't help but wonder what use he was to them.

_"I'm the smartest?"_ He thought to himself.

He swam gracefully through the water, light rays shining from his turquoise blue tail. He started making notes in his head of what he had found in his books. He saw everything, from pink starfish to many colourful and exotic creatures that he had never seen before. Meanwhile, Eren was tending to Mikasa since she was still without any clothes and she felt very uncomfortable, especially since she didn't know where her scarf was. Eren knew that she was strong, but he still had to help her. She was the most important girl in his life.

"Eren" She moaned softly, wrapping her muscular arms around his back "I'm worried... what if Armin doesn't find what we're looking for?"

"And what would that be?" Eren asked "Something to wear, duh! I can't swim around like this with my top exposed!"

"Alright, alright... but here's just a question, would you be okay about showing them to me?" Mikasa's face turned red

"My god, Eren you pervert!" She shouted.

Eren laughed "But Mikasa, I've known you for a long time and I'm not a pervert!"

"Then tell me why you want to look at my breasts?"

"B-because... because I..." Eren stuttered, he had never told Mikasa about his feelings for her before "Because I really love you!" He confessed "I want to see you because I love you Mikasa!"

"Oh Eren!" She playfully whacked him with her ruby coloured tail again.

* * *

_**(Not much was changed in this chapter thankfully.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

* * *

"Armin's been a long time" said Mikasa "I'm worried about him"

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon" Eren comforted Mikasa with a pat on the back.

The deepening pink sunset had faded from the sky, casting a dark blue onto the ocean below. Armin was keeping that in mind, he knew the ocean better than anyone and he was well aware that night is the perfect time for sharks to begin their hunt for whatever unfortunate creatures they preyed on.

_"It's getting too late to be exploring, I should head back and tell them I had no luck finding Mikasa something to wear"_

Before he turned his head with a swish of his aqua blue tail, he saw a faint glimmer.

A mermaid.

She was beautiful, with short blonde hair and an amber tail. His eyes widened as she came closer, as her eyes focused on him.

"Hello" she spoke with a calm, almost soothing voice "What is a young merman doing out here at this time of night? You should go home"

Armin froze, he didn't know what to say to this mysterious girl. After a long pause he answered her question.

"I am trying to help my friends who have nowhere to go, they need me to find them supplies"

He couldn't help but notice her bikini made from pearls and seashells. He was far too embarrassed to ask where she got them from though.

"Who are you?" He asked with a curious yet frightened tone.

"I am Princess Annie of Atlantis" She replied.

_"Atlantis?! I've read it before in books that it was a mythical place under the sea, but I never knew it was real!"_

Armin gasped. "Atlantis?"

The beautiful young mermaid smirked and shook her blonde locks which swayed about gracefully in the water.

"You haven't been around here much, have you? What's your name?"

He stuttered but tried to remain calm. "Umm... A-Armin... my name is Armin"

"And where are your friends?" She asked. Armin looked into her eyes which shone brighter than diamonds. He gulped and told her.

"My two best friends are Eren and Mikasa, we found refuge in a cave not too far away from here"

Princess Annie nodded "Can you lead me to them? I want to help you in the best way I can"

"Of course, Your Highness" He said. Armin made her let out a small giggle.

"Annie will be just fine"

The two swam together through the icy cold sea to the cave. Armin resisted the urge to hold her hand.

* * *

_**(I regret not making this chapter longer.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

* * *

The reef had become pitch black by the time they had reached the cave, the only thing lighting the water was the shimmering scales of the mermaids. None of them were scared, they had been trained soldiers back before they were transformed.

"So this is where your friends are hiding?" Annie asked. "It looks safe, if you don't mind I could help make it more comfortable"

With that she touched these exotic corals on the walls of the cave with super-light fingers. Somehow they illuminated the cave _"Some sort of mermaid power?"_ Armin wondered. Now it felt more cosy. Annie and Armin looked around and found Eren sitting at the far end with Mikasa who was lying down on her chest asleep.

"Armin!" Eren cried out when he saw him. He swam over and hugged his friend tightly.

"Don't worry Eren, I'm fine" Armin patted his back and turned around to Annie "These are Eren and Mikasa" He said "They are my family, the only family I have left"

"It's nice to meet you Eren" She greeted him with a friendly smile

"Oh Annie!" Armin said "Tomorrow can you help us out with something?"

"Of course, what is it? Can you tell me?"

He hesitated to tell her for a second "Uhm, well it's Mikasa... she's not exactly comfortable with having her chest exposed so could you maybe help us trying to look for something for her to wear?" An idea suddenly sprung into Armin's head, all in an instant "Seaweed!" He cried out "We could use seaweed, maybe some kelp?"

Eren knew what seaweed was from those times that he had looked into Armin's books about the ocean, so didn't have to ask. "Armin, that's perfect! We should go looking for some tomorrow, and get your mermaid friend to help us out"

"Hey Annie, would you like to help us?" Armin asked.

"Of course guys, it would be rude not to" Armin thanked her with a smile "Now, we should all get some rest, this cave seems to have a lot of sponges and corals so it shouldn't be that hard to get a decent rest"

Armin swam over to a sponge bed and lay down on his back, letting sleep take over his body. He was not afraid of anything as long as he had his best friends here with him and he was safe. His tail swished about like a palm frond in a gentle breeze, rippling with the colour of deep crystal. He looked up at the stone walls of the cave, dirt with some shells embedded coating the surface. He lay on his side, trying to close his eyes. He could not stop thinking about his friends and the life they left behind, if they will ever get it back. He took the decision in his head to try and search for Mikasa's scarf tomorrow. It should hopefully still be on that beach. The only problem is how they would get out of the water. He also tried to think about the people who had taken them to the sea. Did they take all their clothes? If so, what would they have done to them. He only remembered briefly one of them injecting him with this fluid. He was too tired to think. He gave up and let sleep take him over.

_"Who were those people?"_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long writing another chapter, I'm working on doing two other fics at the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

* * *

My attempt at trying to portray Annie's character better**~StainedBlackGlass**

* * *

Through a flicker of faint sunlight through the corner of Armin's eye, he recognised the sunlight gleaming through the gentle waves of the ocean water. His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of the cave he and his friends had spent the night in. Eren and Mikasa were curled up together, in blissful company. He almost envied them. He remembered Annie, she had been here with them last night but now she was nowhere to be seen. She had disappeared.

"Annie?"

He quietly called, sitting up and resting on his arm "Annie, where are you?"

He got up off his bed and swam over to the sleeping forms of Eren and Mikasa. He gently brushed their shoulders and whispered in their ears.

"Guys... wake up, it's morning"

Mikasa rolled over sleepily, exposing her breasts to him at which he blushed and covered his eyes up. He did not want to appear as a pervert to her when she wakes up and sees him staring at yawned after about a minute, then her eyes opened.

"Armin..." She said "Where's Annie? Wasn't she going to help me find something to wear over my chest?"

She looked down and immediately covered herself up with a surprised gasp of shock.

"Annie is gone, wake up Eren and we can start looking for that seaweed I mentioned"

She nodded in agreement to him.

"And find Annie?"

Armin swam to the cave mouth and brushed away some of the corals and sea plants covering the entrance.

"Yes of course, but before we do anything you need to wake Eren and I'll see what I can do about finding seaweed. Kelp would be most suitable, it's a type of seaweed I read about in my nature books"

He waved her a goodbye and left.

"Goodbye Armin"

Mikasa looked down at Eren sleeping with his tail coiled around hers. To her he looked like such a child, even with a gentle push of his shoulder his tail would wind around tighter and he'd tighten his grip around her waist with his arms.

"Eren, you can wake up"

As she spoke to him softly, she tried nudging him again only this time instead of his arms squeezing her waist, his climbed up and grabbed onto her breasts. The sensation of his hands touching her in such an area made her feel good and let out a deep sigh.

"Eren, you can take your hands off"

She spoke with a little more force which made his eyes open wide and dart around until his gaze landed on the sight of his touching her soft breasts. He took his hands away almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I didn't mean to"

She kissed him on the head.

"I know darling, I know"

Eren's sea green eyes searched around the cave

"Where's Armin and Annie?"

Mikasa sighed "Armin's outside helping us and Annie's gone"

Annie had disappeared into the night as the three slept, leaving behind a pearl ring underneath her sponge bed inside the cave. The pearl was of a grand value since it belonged to a princess, though the princess that they had met was a fugitive. She had abandoned her father's kingdom in order to keep a dark secret from the other merfolk who lived in Atlantis. Annie had grown tired of trying to act as a princess. She lacked the kindness and grace of any true lady of royalty. Though she tried her best to hide her true nature behind a mask, she could not hide everything. Annie swam along an abandoned reef, closing in on her destination. A place of which no mermaid or merman has ever come back from. A place in the ocean where nightmares became a reality and the sadness of the dark, murky waters would consume anyone who had the misfortune of swimming through.

"Armin" She quietly whispered to herself "You have no idea what you and your friends are up against"

* * *

**(Oooooo cliffhanger!)**


End file.
